Episode 10 (Hana Nochi Hare)
is an installment of the 2018 drama, Hana Nochi Hare. It first aired on June 19, 2018 on TBS. Shota Matsuda returned to guest star as Sojiro Nishikado. It was followed by the finale on June 26. Haruto Kaguragi prepares for a martial arts competition against Tenma Hase. Hopelessly outmatched, Haruto receives help from the F4's Sojiro. Meanwhile, Oto Edogawa struggles with her feelings after realizing she likes Haruto. Plot Oto Edogawa realizes that she has feelings for Haruto Kaguragi, which she tells Arisa Konno. She resolves to forget her feelings and remain Tenma Hase's girlfriend. Konno tells her that this is unfair to all involved. The next morning, Oto meets Tenma and assures him that she wants to be with him. He then discusses his upcoming competition with Haruto. Meanwhile, Haruto apologizes to Megumi Nishidome and begs to end their relationship. Megumi refuses, deciding that she still has a chance if he loses the contest. Word of the match quickly spreads around school with the majority of the students having little faith in Haruto. Oto attempts to avoid him, but he catches up with her. He lies to her saying "This game has nothing to do with you." Kaito Taira, Issa Narumiya, and Sugimaru Eibi whisk Haruto away to begin his training. Having no experience, he fails miserably at judo and kendo. Kaito tries to convince him to quit the contest but Haruto refuses. Later, Rie Hase announces that Hase Live is opening a makeup department and will make Oto's father the head. She and her mother are excited that they will all be together again. The following day, the C5 tell Oto about Haruto's hopelessness at sports. They ask her convince Tenma to stop the competition. Disgusted that they do not believe in him, Oto calls them bad friends before storming out. Airi Maya tells Oto that she is right and asks who she is going to support. She is disappointed when Oto answers Tenma. The C5 implement a vigorous training regiment for Haruto. Issa enlists the help of the F4's Sojiro Nishikado. He agrees to train him in kyudo when Haruto admits he is entering the contest for a girl. The days pass by fast as Oto supports Tenma in various ways. She still feels a bit conflicted but reminds herself "I will not makes others suffer again." Oto later confronts Jin Konoe, who questions her feelings for Tenma. He declares that Tenma "will always lover her". The next day, Oto attends Tenma's kyudo practice. They are surprised to see the C5 there. When Haruto finally hits a target, Oto smiles warmly which Sojiro and Airi both catch. Sojiro asks Haruto whether she is the one he likes. He confirms it and Sojiro encourages him to hold onto "that feeling." Airi confronts Oto about liking Haruto. She gives her a non-answer, leaving Airi frustrated. Outside a few minutes later, Oto asks Sojiro about Haruto's progress. Sojiro affirms that he is doing well, but Tenma's skill is too high. He does add that Haruto has a small chance of winning. At home, Kobayashi takes care of Haruto's wounds. He promises Haruto that he will always be there for him. The next day, Oto and Megumi are discussing the match. Megumi states "Anyways I know the results", assuming Haruto will lose. Oto voices her disappointment in Megumi's attitude towards the matter. She asks Oto who she is supporting. Oto, however, wishes to end the match altogether. Megumi becomes upset and reveals that Tenma and Haruto are both fighting for her. After learning the truth, Oto meets up with Tenma. She questions why Tenma would take "advantage" of the situation. He states that he is "following his feelings" now, having regretted not making her transfer to Momonozono Academy. She once again tells him that she wants to remain by his side. To herself, Oto promises to return Tenma's personality back to how it was before. The day of the competition, she heads to the venue with her mother and Tenma's stepmother. The C5 sit on the sparsely populated Eitoku side, while Oto sits on Momonozono's side. Haruto's father sits in a special box with Megumi. The competition starts amid loud cheers. Tenma easily wins the match and Haruto's father leaves seconds later. Cast and characters Other *Akira Mimasaka *Makoto Edogawa *Mi-tan *Rui Hanazawa *Tsukasa Domyoji Guest roles *Noa Kita (Kyoko Hattori) *Ria Makiuchi (Asami Kanda) *Shota Matsuda (Sojiro Nishikado)https://mdpr.jp/news/detail/1772658 (Japanese) Ratings Notes *This episode covers chapter forty-three through forty-six of the original manga. *Sojiro repeats his favorite phrase . *Tsukushi Makino is alluded to when Sojiro says "I think the story is repeating itself", which is a reference to her and Tsukasa's romance. References See also External links *Episode 10 summary on TBS * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Hana Nochi Hare Category:Hana Nochi Hare episodes